First Order
by TheChronicler1209
Summary: Oreius is stubborn when ill. Our favourite Monarchs resort to some desperate measures. A one-shot.


First Order

The first royal command given to Orieus by his kings was, well an order for bed rest. In the year that the Pevensies had been in Narnia, there was one thing they had learned pretty quickly. Orieus did not care much for his health. He refused to believe that he had fallen ill and would not let any of the healers see to him. In that sense he was much like his kings. But unlike them, he did not have three siblings who'd pounce on him if he refused healers.

There was another thing they learned about their fearsome General- he was absolutely devoted to his kings and queens. They were above all save Aslan and His father The-Emperor-Over-The-Sea for him. Hence, every request of theirs (as long as it didn't put them in harm's way- something that happened more often than you'd think) would be carried out without hesitation. But this they realized much later. So before this day there had been no reason for our young sovereigns to bind him under a Royal Order. However this did not mean that our troublesome/ mischievous kings could get away with anything during their trainings with their General. He was a hard taskmaster and made sure Peter and Edmund understood that. He trained them to be the best swordsmen, tacticians and commanders to ever walk the land. But no one said being the best was easy. Most days Peter and Edmund would go to bed after a grueling day of training and court exhausted to the bone (courtesy of aforementioned Centaur). And they dared not complain or beg Orieus to take it easy on them because the next day would be... well something they wouldn't forget easily.

So this time when he fell ill, the young kings and queens took it upon themselves to make sure their General did not torment the young healers and for once follow their advice. Orieus had stayed outside the entirety of the previous night in the storm preparing for a training session he planned for his kings in the forest. So to no one's surprise, the next morning our mighty centaur was down with an atrocious cold. Stressing on continuing the day's lessons, he fell even more ill. The entire Cair Paravel was worried about its General including our young sovereigns. So the healers approached them the next week worried about the rising fever of the centaur, "What would you like us to do, Healer? He's one stubborn centaur," said Susan. She was still a little wary of the war-hardened General, not that she didn't didn't trust him (that she did with her life) but was a bit scared. "Your Majesty, if you could just ask him to stay in bed for a few days, it would help him greatly," pleaded the Head Healer. "He would never stop his daily training and you know that," reminded Edmund. "I do, but if Your Majesties were to tell him..." She trailed off. "You know very well that Orieus doesn't listen to anyone but himself," said Peter. "He can't not listen to you, Your Majesty. If you were to command him, Majesty, he would have no choice but to follow. We fear if this continues he could fall grievously ill," pleaded the Healer. Peter turned to look at his siblings and an unspoken agreement passed between them. "We'll see what we can do. Thank you Healer Leah, for bringing this to our notice," thanked Edmund. Leah curtsied deeply and left.

"Ed, Pete, do you really plan on ordering Orieus?" questioned Susan. But before either of them could reply, Lucy, who had been silent throughout the conversation affirmed, "Susan, it is the only way. Even if we don't like it we have to. For Orieus." "She's right, Su. That stubborn centaur won't listen to anyone except us," Peter rationalization.

And so went the young determined kings to their General's quarters to knock some sense into his head. Edmund raised his hand and knocked on the ornate doors to Orieus's quarters. A weak "come in" sounded from inside. Edmund pushed open the doors and both brothers walked in. Orieus stood with his back towards them facing the window. His skin had lost it pallor. He turned around, annoyed, ready to snap at which healer had come again to force him to rest. Seeing his kings, he was shocked and quickly tried to clear the annoyance off his face and bowed deeply, "Your Majesties, pardon me, I did not expect you here. Why didn't you summon me instead of coming all the way here?" "Orieus," greeted Peter. Edmund continued, "we were told you were on bed rest so we came to see how you were doing." "I am honored Your Majesties but I assure you, I am fine. Just a little under the weather. The healers are blowing this out of proportion," Orieus stated. "You should listen to the healers and rest," said Peter.

"I anyways am resting more than I should. I oughtn't anymore."

"Who said you oughtn't? You should be in bed!" argued Edmund.

"I thank Your Majesties for worrying about my health.." bit whatever he wanted to say was cut by Peter, "That is an order, General. Bed rest and listen to the healers," Peter commanded, who Orieus thought had never sounded so kingly to his ears. "That will not be necessary, my King. I am fine," Orieus argued. Peter questioned quietly, "You would disobey an order?" That was a low blow and he knew it but during this conversation, Orieus had started hacking his lungs out soo hard that to him they felt raw.

"Your Majesties know well that I would never," amended the subdued centaur softly.

Orieus couldn't help but marvel at the growth of his two young kings in just one year. The boys he first met before the Battle of Beruna and the ones in front of him were almost different people. They had let their potential free and shone like beacons of hope for their citizens.

He bowed once more to his kings, turned and lay down.

"Thank you," said Peter. "Thank _ You _Your Majesties."

~_Fin~_

* * *

**_A/N- _****This is my first story in Narnia. Got this idea while reading my old favourite Narnian fanfics so I just jotted it down. HeadInTheTardis as good as forced me to update this :p Hope you like it! Also I don't have a beta so do point out any grammatical mistakes I may have made.**

**Disclaimer- (Is this needed? Its obvious this isn't C.S. Lewis' work!) I don't own anything... :(**


End file.
